disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peddler
The Peddler is a minor character in Aladdin as a comical merchant with a mysterious connection to the tales of Agrabah. Background Physical appearance The Peddler is a very short, slender, bald man with tan skin, a thin black goatee, and a rectangular mustache with a triangular gap at his philtrum. His clothing is quite simple, consisting of a sky blue robe that reaches the floor, a red sash tied around his waist, and brown sandals. The most noticeable aspect of the Peddler's outfit is his ridiculously large, white turban, which is twice as big around as his own head. Appearances ''Aladdin The Peddler appears at the very beginning of the film, singing the theme "Arabian Nights" on Shadigna. The Peddler attempts to show the audience some of his fine merchandise, but they are not interested until he unveils the Genie's lamp. He then begins to tell the story of how the lamp "''changed the course of a young man's life". He doesn't appear again for the remainder of that movie. ''The Return of Jafar The Peddler appears vocally once again, singing a modified version of "Arabian Nights", but does not make a physical appearance. Aladdin and the King of Thieves The Peddler appears at the end of the film, singing a reprise of "Arabian Night" (notably originally intended for the ending of the original film) and waving goodbye to Aladdin and Princess Jasmine as they celebrate their marriage. Video games Aladdin The Peddler makes several appearances throughout Virgin Interactive's ''Aladdin video game. He gives the player, as Aladdin, extra lives (up to 9) and "wishes", which are actually just continuing. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series The Peddler's role in the Kingdom Hearts series is greatly expanded and plays an important part in the storyline in Agrabah in Kingdom Hearts II. He is first seen chasing Abu, who had stolen a lamp from him, not knowing it was actually Jafar's. To prevent the risk of the evil genie's freedom, Sora and friends try to purchase the lamp, but the Peddler will only give it to them in exchange for treasure. The gang returns to his shop later to present him with a golden statue, only to find the Peddler gone. Outside of this, Pete chases the Peddler (still holding Jafar's lamp) for the lamp, until Iago arrives and scoops up the lamp. After defeating the Heartless sent by Pete, the Peddler sells them the lamp, which is then sealed away deep inside the palace. However, when the Peddler tries to steal the treasure, later on, he accidentally releases Jafar. Despite this, after the player has completed story events in Agrabah, they may return to his shop to find him hawking a skateboard, which the player can use freely as part of a minigame. The Peddler also makes minor appearances in Kingdom Hearts coded and Kingdom Hearts, running a shop as he did in the film. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion In ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mickey finds the Peddler (who ended up in Wasteland due to Mizrabel) in the Cave of Wonders area of the Castle of Illusion, and directs him to the Fortress, after which Mickey can help him set up his shop. From there on, Mickey can buy items and upgrades from the Peddler's shop. Disney Parks The Peddler made appearances in the Disney Parks in the early 1990s but was removed from the face character roster. He makes a notable appearance in the Full House episode "The House Meets the Mouse". Trivia *In a deleted concept, the Peddler was going to reveal himself to be the Genie in disguise. In fact, the Peddler even appears as a separate character from Genie in the video games. However, there's still a nod to the original concept within the films; both characters are voiced by Robin Williams (save for the Peddler's singing voice), the Peddler's robe look just like Genie's body, both only have four fingers on each hand and have similar personalities. **In October 2015, directors Ron Clements and John Musker confirmed that the Peddler was intended to be the Genie, but was scrapped. **The 2019 live-action adaptation references this concept by making the Genie become a human seafarer who tells Aladdin's tale to his children. *At the beginning of the movie, the peddler says salaam or "peace" to the viewer. This word is ِArabic for "Hi!" or "Hello!", and it can also be used for "Goodbye!" *The Peddler was inspired from the "Our Friend the Atom" episode from the Disneyland anthology series. *The Peddler never appeared in the California Adventure show, Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular. Instead, it is a traveler who tells the tale, to help pass the time, on the journey to Agrabah. *When the Peddler said "City of Mystery", he was using a friction match for drama. Of course, the first friction matches were made in 1826. *The Peddler doesn't appear in the Broadway musical, being replaced by the Genie in the role of the storyteller. **That also inspires Will Smith's role in the 2019 adaption. *While watching the first film, there is a chance that the peddler simply fabricated the tale of Aladdin to sell the lamp, as he was lying about his other "Merchandise". But Aladdin and Jasmine physically appeared near the Peddler at the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. This would mean not only Aladdin and Jasmine really exist, but also that the Peddler tells the story of Aladdin immediately after it has taken place. *The Peddler's role in Kingdom Hearts II, namely in releasing Jafar, is the same type of role that Abis Mal had in the Return of Jafar. Gallery Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg|"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please come closer!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg|"Oof! Too close! A little too close!" Tumblr ndbm4niDSV1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg|Peddler sets up his stand. aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg|"Look at this! Yes! Combination hookah and coffee maker! Also makes julienne fries!" aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-122.jpg|"It will not break!" (taps it on table) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-125.jpg|"It will not-- It broke!" Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg|Peddler pulls out Genie's lamp. kingofthieves730.jpg|The Peddler in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-8821.jpg|The Peddler waves goodbye to Aladdin and Jasmine as they celebrate their marriage. fr:Colporteur pt-br:O Mascate Category:Disney characters Category:Aladdin characters Category:Males Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon